I want to be with you
by kazehaya fajara
Summary: Uzumaki kushina adalah wanita yang bisa di bilang tempramental dan di saat itu kekasihnya minato namikaze menjadi sangat aneh dan selalu membuat nya tambah geram. Ada apakah dengan minato?


RSetahun setelah kedua insan itu bersama dalam ikatan pertunangan, masalah pun tak segan-segan datang silih berganti menguji kesungguhan hati dalam memiliki satu sama lain. Namun sepertinya untuk pasangan dengan tingkat kekerasan kepala seratus persen, segala masalah yang dihadapi mungkin menjadi sulit dan mengarah ke keadaan gawat sekarang.

"Menyebalkan!" gerutu Kushina yang sukses membuat Midori mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Midori heran melihat sahabat sekaligus artis asuhannya itu mengeluh. Sungguh heran melihat seseorang yang harusnya dalam masa-masa bahagia menyerukan kata 'menyebalkan'.

"Dasar duren! Kepala jabrik! Rambut dengan warna mencolok! Sekalian saja diberi warna kelap-kelip dan dijadikan lampu kelab malam-ttebane!"

"Eh? Eh? Ada apa ini? Hei, kata-kata itu tidak pantas di ucapkan!" ujar Midori menegur Kushina. "Dia tunanganmu, ingat?"

"Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi padanya! Orang menyebalkan! Keras kepala!" seru Kushina.

Kau sendiri bagaimana, batin Midori yang tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa untuk menenangkan sahabatnya ini. Kushina mulai menggerutu sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Tidak jelas apa yang sebenarnya sedang dia hadapi, namun yang sangat jelas adalah, dia sedang bertengkar dengan tunangannya, Namikaze Minato. Beruntung sekarang mereka sedang ada di dalam apartemen Midori. Entah apa yang akan terjadi jika Kushina berteriak di keramaian.

"Tunggu, tunggu, paling tidak jelaskan padaku dulu apa yang sedang terjadi disini," kata Midori meminta penjelasan.

"Dia itu, sudah kukatakan untuk meluangkan waktunya untuk lusa tetapi dia tidak mau dan malah meneggelamkan diri dalam pekerjaan!" ujar Kushina dengan nada sebal. Tiba-tiba seakan tersadar oleh sesuatu, Kushina langsung mendekati Midori yang sedang ada di dapur untuk menyiapkan minuman untuk Kushina. "Hei, Midori, menurutmu, apa dia tertarik dengan salah satu wanita-wanita itu!"

"Wanita yang mana maksudmu?" tanya Midori sambil tetap melakukan kegiatan menuangkan air panas ke dalam cangkir. Teh dalam bentuk kantung dimasukkan kemudian.

"Maksudku wanita-wanita yang bekerja sama dengannya dalam produksi film!" ujar Kushina.

"Kushina, jujur aku tidak tahu kau dapat darimana pemikiran itu, tetapi apa Namikaze Minato itu jenis orang yang seperti itu?" tanya Midori sambil menoleh ke arah Kushina sebelum kembali memperhatikan warna air dalam cangkir yang perlahan berwarna coklat-kemerahan.

Setelah diam sejenak, Kushina menjawab, "tidak, dia bukan pria seperti itu."

"Lalu kenapa kau harus panik?" ucap Midori kemudian.

"Ta, tapi tetap saja–"

"Sepertinya gejala cemburu mulai menggerayangimu Kushina," kata Midori menarik kesimpulan atas semua perilaku sahabatnya itu akhir-akhir ini. "Sebelum kau bertunangan dengan Namikaze, kau tidak pernah manja dan malah sama sekali tidak cemburu seperti yang kau lakukan sekarang. Bahkan saat kau berpacaran dengan Uchiha itu pun sepertinya tidak seperti ini. Apa Namikaze terlalu memanjakanmu?"

"Ap-apa maksudmu?" tanya Kushina berusaha mengelak.

"Benar, tidak salah lagi ini pasti antara kau yang manja dengan Namikaze atau Namikaze sendiri yang memanjakanmu," ucap Midori yang tepat mengenai sasaran.

Memang, selama setahun terakhir ini Minato yang terlalu baik pada Kushina menyebabkan keegoisan wanita itu yang sudah lama terkubur muncul kembali. Wanita itu hanya bisa menatap kaku ke arah Midori yang berhasil menebaknya dengan benar. Namun sepertinya sifat keras kepalanya masih belum luntur.

"Po-pokoknya ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan cemburu atau dimanjakan oleh kepala duren itu!" ujar Kushina sambil berbalik menghindari tatapan curiga yang dilancarkan oleh Midori.

"Baiklah, baiklah, jika kau tidak ingin mengatakannya," kata Midori yang hanya bisa menghela napasnya. "Ayo, minum, nanti tehnya dingin."

Setelah Midori meletakkan nampan berisi dua cangkir berisi teh dengan kue ringan di atas sebuah piring kecil, Kushina segera mengambil salah satu dari dua cangkir yang tersedia lalu menyeruput isinya pelan. "Tapi dia itu benar-benar menyebalkan, lho!" omel Kushina.

Mulai lagi deh, batin Midori pasrah sambil menghela napas.

.

.

.

Kushina kembali menghela napasnya. Ia terus memikirkan alasan mengapa Minato tidak mau menemui bahkan menghubunginya. Padahal seharusnya pria itu sudah tahu bahwa lusa merupakan hari ulang tahunnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin memaksa Minato untuk merayakannya, namun secara tidak langsung pikirannya mulai aktif memikirkan yang tidak-tidak tentang Minato karena Minato menolak menemuinya sejak tiga hari yang lalu.

Maka dari itu aku cemas! Sampai marah-marah sendiri seperti orang bodoh , batin Kushina. Tak terasa hampir saja ia menitikkan air mata.

Belum sampai air mata tersebut menetes ke kedua pipinya, Kushina mengusap kedua matanya. Tak terasa perjalanannya sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Hari ini Kushina berniat menemui ibu Minato, Namikaze Tsunade, di klinik tempatnya bekerja. Pada saat itu kebetulan Tsunade sedang tidak ada pasien jadi Kushina dapat langsung berbicara pada dokter wanita itu.

"Hai, Kushina, silakan duduk!" ujar Tsunade ramah menyambut calon menantunya. "Nah, apa yang membawamu kemari?" tanya wanita itu kemudian setelah Kushina duduk di salah satu kursi yang disediakan.

"Ibu, aku merasa sedih belakangan ini," kata Kushina memulai pembicaraan. Belum sempat kata berikutnya terucap, Tsunade sudah menyela.

"Apa yang membuatmu sedih? Apa Minato melakukan sesuatu yang tidak kau sukai? Jika memang begitu biar kuhajar anak itu nanti!"

"Bu-bukan begitu!" sergah Kushina cepat sebelum calon mertuanya ini salah paham.

"Lalu ada apa?" tanya Tsunade yang sepertinya sudah tenang kembali.

"Memang ini menyangkut tentang Minato tapi tidak seperti yang ibu bayangkan," kata Kushina.

Tsunade tidak merespon tetapi hanya mendengarkan saja.

"Apa Minato marah padaku?" tanya Kushina setelah diam sejenak untuk mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

"Itu tidak mungkin! Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatmu sedih?" Tsunade bertanya balik pada Kushina.

"Bukan begitu," jawab Kushina. "Hanya saja ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padanya namun sepertinya ia menghindariku akhir-akhir ini."

"Anak itu tidak mengatakan apapun padaku," kata Tsunade sambil mencoba mengingat-ngingat lagi perilaku anaknya akhir-akhir ini tetapi sepertinya tidak ada yang janggal.

"Begitu, ya," kata Kushina lesu.

Tsunade ikut prihatin pada Kushina namun sepertinya ia tidak dapat membantu apa-apa kali ini. Ia hanya diam menatap Kushina yang berwajah lesu sebelum menyadari sesuatu. "Wah, ternyata kau yang memilikinya, ya," ujar Tsunade sambil tersenyum.

"Eh? Maksud ibu?" tanya Kushina.

"Itu, jepit rambut yang kau pakai," kata Tsunade sambil menunjuk ke arah jepit rambut yang di sematkan di rambut merah Kushina.

"Ah, ini pemberian Minato sewaktu pertama kali kami bertemu di taman," kata Kushina menjelaskan. "Saat itu kami masih kanak-kanak."

"Di taman? Ah! Aku masih ingat! Jadi anak perempuan yang bersama Minato sewaktu kecil di taman itu adalah kau?" ujar Tsunade setelah mengingat-ngingat ia pernah menjemput Minato di taman.

"Ya, itu benar," jawab Kushina sambil tersenyum.

"Wah aku tidak menyangka ada kebetulan seperti ini," kata Tsunade sambil tersenyum puas.

"Apakah dibalik jepit rambut ini ada ceritanya tersendiri?" tanya Kushina cukup penasaran.

"Sebenarnya, iya, pada saat itu karena urusan pekerjaan suamiku, kami harus pindah dari lingkungan dekat taman itu. Maka dari itu Minato juga harus menginggalkan sekolahnya. Aku yang memberinya jepit rambut itu. Katanya ia memiliki seseorang yang istimewa di sekolahnya dan orang itu adalah seorang perempuan. Jadi aku memberikan jepit ini padanya untuk diberikan pada anak perempuan beruntung itu, namun sepertinya tidak berhasil," jelas Tsunade sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian yang sudah lama berlalu itu.

"Pada saat ia akan mengucapkan selamat tingal pada anak perempuan itu, ternyata ada kakak kelas yang mendahuluinya dan katanya anak perempuan itu menerima pernyataan suka kakak kelas itu. Minato tidak jadi memberikan jepit rambut itu padanya, karena kecewa ia meninggalkan sekolah tanpa bicara padaku yang saat itu sedang berbicara pada kepala sekolah dan gurunya," ujar Tsunade.

"Akhirnya aku menemukannya di taman. Kukira kau adalah anak perempuan beruntung itu, tetapi Minato menjelaskan semuanya padaku lalu ia mengatakan, 'jepit rambut ibu memang tidak kuberikan pada anak perempuan itu, tetapi kuberikan pada orang lain yang lebih membuatku penasaran dan ingin melindunginya'. Aku menganggapnya sebagai gurauan saat itu, namun ia tetap bersikeras menemukanmu dan membawamu ke hadapanku suatu saat nanti sebagai bukti kesungguhannya," kata Tsunade sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan. "Ah, anak itu memang tidak bisa ditebak apa yang sedang dipikirkannya."

Kushina yang mendengar cerita masa kecil Minato hanya mampu menahan napas dan melebarkan matanya, terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Mungkin ada suatu hal yang menyebabkan anak itu tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu, jadi jangan bersedih dan jangan berprasangka dulu padanya, ya," ujar Tsunade sambil tersenyum mengangguk dan merasakan perasaannya sudah lebih baik saat ini. Mungkin ia memang terlalu berprasangka pada Minato. Mungkin memang ada sesuatu sehingga Minato tidak bisa mengatakan alasan kenapa pria itu menghindarinya terus akhir-akhir ini.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti," ucap Kushina kemudian yang ditanggapi Tsunade dengan senyuman seorang ibu.

Terkadang tidak ada salahnya berbicara pada seseorang yang mengenal lebih baik dari dirimu tentang orang yang kau cintai.

"Terima kasih banyak untuk hari ini, Minato!" ucap Sutradara Sarutobi. Saat ini film terbaru yang di bintangi Minato di sutradarai olehnya. Dan pria tua itu sepertinya cukup gembira bertemu dengan Minato lagi.

"Aku juga berterima kasih padamu," ujar Minato sambil tersenyum.

"Oh iya, dimana Uzumaki Kushina, tunanganmu? Apa dia tidak datang menjemputmu hari ini?" tanya Sarutobi tiba-tiba. Pertanyaan tersebut membuat Minato tersenyum. Sekarang banyak sekali yang menanyai mereka pada saat mereka tidak dalam satu lokasi. Bahkan media massa sudah curiga bahwa hubungan Kushina dan Minato sudah renggang dan akan berakhir.

"Aku pamit dulu, sampai jumpa besok," ucap Minato beranjak pergi dari tempat itu menuju tempat dimana mobilnya diparkirkan.

Setelah masuk ke dalam mobil, pria itu tidak langsung menyalakan mesin mobilnya tetapi ia kembali memikirkan reaksi orang-orang disekitarnya akhir-akhir ini. Banyak juga yang mencurigai kami sekarang, padahal bukan bermaksud untuk berpisah, tetapi... – batin Minato.

Pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari dalam kantung celananya. Kemudian pada saat kotak itu dibuka, tampaklah sebuah cincin emas bertahtakan permata aquamarine yang sangat indah. Minato tersenyum memandang cincin itu. Ia sengaja memilih warna permata yang hampir sama dengan miliknya supaya wanita itu selalu mengingat dirinya.

Sebenarnya tiga hari terakhir ini Minato menyibukkan dirinya untuk pergi ke toko-toko perhiasan untuk memilih cincin yang cocok bagi Kushina. Bahkan ia jadi terpaksa mencari banyak alasan untuk menghindari wanita itu karena ini adalah kejutan bagi wanita yang paling dicintainya itu.

Sebaiknya aku harus cepat sebelum Kushina salah paham, tetapi aku butuh saat yang tepat, yaitu pada saat dia berulang tahun – pikir Minato.

Kemudian ia segera menyalakan mesin mobilnya lalu pergi dari tempat itu.

Di dalam sebuah apartemen, seorang wanita sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Wanita pemilik rambut berwarna merah itu menghela napas. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Sampai hari ini ia sudah menahan emosi yang siap meledak kapanpun dalam dirinya.

Apa yang sedang dilakukan Minato saat ini? Kenapa ia tidak segera menemuiku atau sekedar menelpon untuk mengucapkan 'selamat'? – pikir Kushina yang membuatnya jadi tambah frustasi.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!" seru Kushina tiba-tiba. Wanita itu menyambar ponselnya, tetapi pada saat ia akan menekan angka satu untuk menghubungi Minato, ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering. Tanpa pikir panjang Kushina mengangkatnya. "Halo?" ujarnya.

Semula wanita itu berpikir Minato yang menelponnya, tetapi ternyata bukan.

"Kushina? Ini aku, Fugaku! Selamat ulang tahun ya!" ujar suara di seberang sambungan.

Untuk sesaat Kushina terdiam kemudian sebuah senyum yang dipaksakan terlukis dibibirnya. "Terima kasih, ya, Fugaku. Kau menelpon pagi-pagi sekali tapi aku senang," kata Kushina.

"Apa aku yang pertama mengucapkannya?"

"Ya, setidaknya kau yang pertama," Kushina tertawa hambar, namun sepertinya tidak tertangkap demikian oleh Fugaku.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan! Hadiahnya kuberi nanti malam!"

Kemudian sambungan telepon ditutup. Kushina menghela napas. Iya, ya mana mungkin si duren bodoh itu yang akan mengucapkan ucapan 'selamat' yang pertama. Dia 'kan sibuk– batin Kushina. Wanita itu segera bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke lokasi pemotretan terasa, hari berlangsung cepat. Kushina baru saja selesai sesi pemotretan saat matahari sudah sepenuhnya terbenam di ufuk Barat. Pada saat ia kembali ke dalam ruang rias, ia dikejutkan oleh setumpuk hadiah beserta sejumlah ikat bunga dengan warna yang berbeda-beda di atas mejanya. Diam-diam Kushina merasa terharu dengan hadiah-hadiah itu. Dalam hati ia mengucapkan terima kasih.

Pada saat Kushina mencoba membuka sebungkus hadiah, ponselnya berbunyi dari dalam tasnya. Dengan cepat ia mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya. Setelah ia berhasil mengeluarkan ponselnya, ia segera menjawab panggilan telepon tersebut.

"Halo?" kata wanita itu.

Diam sebentar sebelum suara di seberang sambungan menjawab. "Ini aku Kushina."

Mendengar suara yang sangat dirindukannya, Kushina dapat merasakan kakinya lemas tiba-tiba. Air mata tak bisa dibendung lagi dari pelupuk matanya. Wanita itu menutup mulutnya agar suara tangisnya tidak terdengar oleh Minato.

"Kushina?" panggil suara itu lagi.

Setelah meyakinkan bahwa suaranya tidak bergetar, Kushina menjawab dengan ketus. "Kau baru memikirkanku saat ini? Kau kemana saja akhir-akhir ini? Tidak bisa dihubungi, tidak bisa ditemui! Kau membuatku kesal setengah mati!" teriak Kushina.

Di seberang sambungan, Minato menjauhkan sedikit ponselnya dari telinga karena suara menggelegar dari wanita itu. Ia mengakui bahwa ia sudah membuat wanita itu marah saat ini. "A-aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu marah, Kushina."

"Lalu kau ingin membuatku menjadi apa? Rindu setengah mati padamu? Itulah yang aku rasakan saat ini! Dasar pria bodoh! Kepala duren!" semprot Kushina.

"Baiklah, aku akan menerima amarahmu. Tetapi tidak sekarang. Sekarang aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Kau bisa ke rumahku?"

"Untuk apa?" tanya Kushina dengan nada ketus.

"Untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu sudah jelas, bukan?"

"Baiklah, tetapi kalau kau tidak ada, kubunuh kau!" ujar Kushina kesal sambil memutuskan sambungan telepon.

"Ibu?" ujar Minato. Pria itu baru saja sampai di rumahnya. Dari pagi hingga sore tadi ia sangat sibuk dan berusaha menyelesaikan segalanya secepat kilat. Beruntung segalanya dapat terselesaikan dengan kekompakan para kru produksi.

"Ya? Sebentar lagi selesai Minato! Kau bersiap saja sana!" kata Tsunade yang sedang memasang anting-anting di kedua telinganya.

"Baiklah, aku akan bersiap sekarang," kata Minato sambil bergegas menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah mobil Jaguar hitam diparkirkan di halaman parkir kediaman Namikaze. Dari dalam mobil itu, keluarlah dua pasangan yang sudah menikah dan sudah memiliki seorang anak.

"Minato! Cepat kau turun! Fugaku dan Mikoto sudah ada di sini!" sahut Jiraiya dari lantai bawah kediaman Namikaze.

Dengan terburu-buru, Minato menuruni tangga rumahnya. Pada saat itu ia sedang merapihkan dasinya.

"Minato, kau ini payah. Masa' di hari ulang tahun kekasihmu, kau masih bekerja?" kata Fugaku.

"Yah, kau tahu aku seperti apa Fugaku. Lho? Itachi dan Mikoto dimana?" tanya Minato menyadari Itachi dan Mikoto tidak ada di dekat Fugaku.

"Mikoto sedang mengajak Itachi berjalan di luar sebentar. Hei, kau tidak lupa 'itu' 'kan?" tanya Fugaku.

"Tidak, bagaimana aku bisa lupa?" ujar Minato sambil tersenyum.

"Sekarang kita tinggal menunggu Kushina, ya," kata Fugaku.

Lalu tak lama berselang, sebuah mobil Mercedes putih memasuki kediaman tersebut. Setelah mobil itu diparkirkan, keluarlah Senju Hashirama dibalut pakaian formal. Ia tersenyum ke arah Minato dan yang lain.

"Apa aku sudah terlambat?" tanya Hashirama saat mendapati sudah banyak orang berada di tempat itu.

"Tidak, Anda belum terlambat," kata Minato.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku sedih memikirkan aku belum memberi ucapan selamat pada anakku demi kejutan ini," ujar Hashirama.

"Saya juga belum mengucapkannya. Tetapi ada yang lebih penting daripada itu untuk saat ini yang ingin kusampaikan pada Anda," ucap Minato yang tatapannya menjadi serius.

Hashirama balas menatap Minato. "Apa ini menyangkut putriku?"

Kushina baru saja memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman kediaman megah itu. Sudah beberapa kali ia mengunjungi kediaman itu tetapi tak henti-hentinya ia mengaggumi bangunan kediaman tersebut.

Kemudian Kushina mengetuk pintu kediaman tersebut, karena tidak ada jawaban, Kushina membuka perlahan pintu depan kediaman Namikaze.

Pada saat wanita berambut merah itu membuka pintu, seluruh kediaman Namikaze itu gelap. Kushina tidak dapat melihat apapun. Seketika lampu kediaman tersebut menyala lalu menampakkan tulisan 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY KUSHINA' pada selembar kain yang di gantung di tangga kediaman tersebut. Kushina membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia terkejut sekaligus senang karena mendapat kejutan seperti ini dihari ulang tahunnya.

Kebahagiaannya tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata saat ia melihat kedua orang tua Minato, ayahnya, Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi dan terutama pada sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang menghampirinya.

"Kushina, selamat ulang tahun," ujar Minato sambil tersenyum lembut.

Kushina tersenyum. "Iya, terima kasih banyak," ucapnya.

"Apa kau sudah memaafkanku untuk kali ini?" tanya Minato.

Kushina terdiam. "Kita bahas itu nanti, ya."

Dalam hati Minato menangisi ucapannya. Harusnya ia tidak bertanya tadi. Kemudian ia mengantarkan Kushina pada meja yang terdapat kue ulang tahun Kushina di atasnya.

"Ayo, tiup lilinnya!" ujar Tsunade sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan lupa ucapkan permohonanmu, Kushina," kata Mikoto lembut sambil tersenyum.

Kushina segera memejamkan matanya lalu mengucapkan permohonannya.

Tuhan, tidak ada yang kuinginkan lagi dalam hidup ini. Biarkanlah aku dan Minato berbahagia. Walaupun wanita itu tahu bahwa permintaannya adalah sebuah permintaan yang egois, namun ia sangat berharap Tuhan mengabulkannya. Kemudian Kushina meniup lilin yang ada di atas kue ulang tahunnya.

Kushina tersenyum gembira kepada semua orang yang berada di situ. Tetapi sama sekali tidak ada tepuk tangan. Semua orang di tempat itu malah menatapnya dalam diam. Kushina yang merasa bingung menoleh ke arah Minato. Pada saat ia menatap pria itu, pria itu tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

Minato meraih tangan Kushina. Di jari manis wanita itu, ia selipkan cincin bermahkotakan permata aquamarine. Kushina membelalakkan matanya. Ia bingung sekaligus terkejut.

"Mi-Minato? A-apa ini?" tanya Kushina terbata.

Senyuman tak lepas dari bibir Minato. "Kushina, tidakkah cukup jelas? Apa kau bersedia menjadi istriku?" tanya Minato sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Kushina.

Rasa gembira dan terkejut langsung menyerang Kushina. Wanita itu tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia membekap mulutnya, dengan histeris ia memeluk Minato.

"Ya, Tuhan! Minato, a-aku, aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa!" sahut wanita yang sekarang dalam pelukan pria yang dicintainya. Air mata mengalir ke kedua pipinya. Bukan air mata kesedihan, melainkan air mata haru dan bahagia.

"Kau bersedia?" tanya Minato sekali lagi.

Kushina melepas pelukannya. Ditatapnya dalam-dalam mata safir pria itu. Sebuah senyum terukir di bibir Kushina. "Aku akan menyesal seumur hidup jika aku mengatakan 'tidak'," ujar wanita itu.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan pestanya!" seru Jiraiya.

"Asyik! Akhirnya aku punya menantu!" sahut Tsunade dengan gembira.

"Selamat, ya!" ujar Fugaku. Mikoto ikut tersenyum di sebelahnya.

"Tolong jaga putriku, Minato," kata Hashirama tegas pada pria berambut pirang itu.

Ini adalah awal yang baru bagi kedua pasangan kekasih itu. Entah apa yang akan mereka hadapi selanjutnya. Namun sepertinya keduanya akan baik-baik saja. Itu jelas terlihat dari wajah-wajah mereka yang bahagia.

The End

Cerita Tambahan

Suatu malam, keluarga kecil Minato sedang menikmati makan malam. Usai makan malam, Naruto kecil menghampiri Kushina sambil membawa sebuah botol.

"Naruto? Untuk apa botol ini?" tanya Kushina pada putranya. Setelah di lihat kembali, botol itu adalah botol berisi obat untuk gigitan serangga. (alias minyak kayu putih kalau di Indonesia)

"Mama, jangan digigit nyamuk lagi, ya," kata Naruto kecil dengan polosnya.

Mau tidak mau Minato yang sedang berada di ruang makan mendengar perkataan Naruto. Pria itu tampak menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kushina, kau sering digigit nyamuk?" tanya Minato.

"Mama sering digigit nyamuk, kok. Soalnya banyak bekas merahnya. Naru lihat waktu mama lagi mandi-in Naru," ujar Naruto kecil sambil tersenyum menampakkan giginya yang belum sempurna tumbuh.

Seketika wajah Kushina memerah. Ia segera menoleh ke arah Minato yang langsung salah tingkah. Minato, gara-gara kau... – geram Kushina dalam hati.

-End-


End file.
